Storage control devices control access to storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a solid state drive (SSD). A storage control device includes a volatile storage device for storing data. Data stored in the volatile storage device disappears when a power failure occurs in the storage control device. Therefore, a technique for avoiding loss of data stored in a volatile storage device has been proposed. For example, a storage device saves data, which are stored in a cache memory, to a flash memory within discharge time of a battery at the time of a power failure. Further, for example, a storage device copies log data, which are stored in a memory log area of a random access memory (RAM), to a write buffer of the RAM while power is supplied from a battery at the time of a power failure. The storage device writes the log data, which are copied to the write buffer, into a flash memory.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2009/107213 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-120092 are examples of related art.